The End of Universal Man
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: A story about Universal Man, from the beginning of the super ban to his reunion with his sister, to his death by Omnidroid. Three parts.
1. Default Chapter

Nothing Under The Mask

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I own no one.

"There's nothing under the mask! You'd be horrified if I ask you to take off your face!" It was true, thought Universal Man. There was nothing under his mask. At least, nothing worth seeing.

That was what his parents (Cosmic Captain and Atomic Lass) had taught him and his sister. In fact they were the ones who named him "Universal Boy" (it was changed to Universal Man at his 18th birthday) and his twin sister "Universal Girl". They had them wearing much smaller versions of their costumes since they were a few days old.

Cosmic Captain and Atomic Lass has stressed the importance of being super-hero from childhood: "There is no point to a secret identify. It's a secret, so who cares?"

Needless to say, neither the NSA or the social services were not pleased about this and tried to intercede on Universal Boy and Universal Girl's behalf.

Universal Boy didn't understand why the NSA and the social services were trying to take them away from their parents. Weren't Cosmic Captain and Atomic Lass (they didn't like being called mommy and daddy) just trying to teach them on how to be good superheros, right?

Universal Girl felt opposite: "Damn it, mom and dad are-"

"You mean Cosmic Captain and Atomic Lass, Universal Girl?"

"That's just what I mean brother! Mom and Dad are trying to turn us into freaks. We're suppose to have secret identities so that we don't collapse from the total stress!"

"Cosmic Captain and Atomic Lass says that the stress is just one of the responsibilities of being super."

"They're-they're like trying to brainwash us brother!"

"No! Only bad people try to brainwash children! Our parents are supers, and thus they're good and thus what they're doing is right!"

"My brother, you are the biggest fool I've ever known."

His sister run away from home shortly after their argument. She was only 12 years old at the time.

Soon afterwards, Cosmic Captain and Atomic Lass were killed while fighting Baron Von Ruthless. The NSA then took him in and tried to force "a secret identify" on him.

It didn't take. Really didn't take. His love of his "super" identity (his only identify) got him kicked out of many foster homes. They didn't want to be put into danger.

It was a relief when he turned 18 and could work with the NSA full time. But not for long.

"It was Universal Man you have to have a secret identity" this, and you'll put everyone you'll love in danger without a secret identity" that.

Ha. Every girl wanted to see what was under the mask. He told them there was nothing. They didn't believe him. And that's when the arguments began, which would lead to the breaking of delicate objects and the breakups.

The only love ones that he had were his dog and his sister, wherever she might be. His dog could pretty much could take care of himself, as evidenced by "the incident" with the Bad Bomber (who really wasn't much of a bomber, he was much more of a "shoot missiles into theme parks" sort of guy).

He hoped the super ban wouldn't go through. It couldn't possibly go through, who could imagine a world without supers?

"It's time for their secret identify to become their only identify. Time for them to join us or go away!" the lady on the TV was saying.

She looked and sounded familiar. No it couldn't be, she looked so much older, way older then she should look. Then again, she always complained about how the stress from being a super was making her prematurely age...

"Universal Girl?" he asked the TV.


	2. Hello Sister

Hello Sister

by Ms. Kinnikufan

disclaimer: Pixar owns them.

"Andrew McHayden" stood in the office of Getrude Manson, the head of C.A.S. (Civilians against supers).

He was feeling quite naked in normal clothes instead of his costume and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Mr. McHayeden, Mrs. Manson is now ready to see you." The secretary escorted him to the office.

"So Mr. McHayden I understood you wish to make a do-" Getrude froze in mid-sentance.

"Anne, cancel all my appointments for today. After you done that, you may take the rest of the day off with pay."

Once Gertrude saw Anne walk out the door, she returned to her office, where Universal Man alias Andrew McHayden was waiting.

The two stared at each other in silence.

Universal Man gave an awkward cough and commented:

"You have such a nice office Una. Is that a real painting on the wall or just a poster?"

Getrude cringed at her brother's old pet name for her.

"My name is Getrude. Not Una."

"Why in heaven's did you chose such an ugly name sister? Why not a nice name like Susan or Rose or Emily?"

"It's not ugly. It's normal. It's not freakish." Getrude's hands (which were resting in her lap) curled into fists.

"Freakish-you mean like the supers we both are? You are as much as a super as I am sister, no matter how much you don't want to be."

"I may have powers, but I can choose not to act on it. Just like a homosexual will always be homosexual, but can choose not to act on his unnatural impulses I choose to be normal instead of a schizophrenic freak with a secret identity.

"You don't like gays either sister? Phylange must keep you up all night with great anxiety because he's neither ashamed of being gay or being a super. Though he should be ashamed of that stupid yodel he had for almost a year.

Anyway, I was talking to Everseer and I think the term you are looking for is 'multiply personality or dissociative personality disorder, plus it's not very humane to refer to people have those disorders as freaks-indeed it would make them very upset."

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't know what you mean. I am a super, but not a freak. You are a super, but not a freak. You are my sister-"

"I am not your sister! I refuse to be your sister!"

"But we are twins. We were born to the same mother and father (to the best of knowledge Atomic Lass wasn't cheating on Cosmic Captain) thus making us relatives."

"That's not what my husband knows! That's not what my kids know!"

"Kids? You have kids? I'm an uncle?" He was suddenly filled with a warm affection for these children he had never met. He wasn't all alone in the world after all! He suddenly had fantasies of family filled Christmases, birthdays and Thanksgivings like the ones seen on TV.

"Oh Goddamn it all." Getrude dramatically stood up and swept random files off her desk with a violent arm gesture.

"Can I meet them?" He was sure that these children would love to play with Universal Dog. All kids loved dogs, didn't they?

"Goddamnit, Universal Man, does it look like I'm going to give an affirmative answer? For God's sake I runaway when I was 12 years old because I wanted to escape you and the lifestyle our insane family left behind. Goddamn it, Why did you have to come here and disrupt the life I've worked so hard to create?"

"Una, calm down. I came here because all these past years I've wondered if you were still alive and doing well. I've been worried about you all these years because I'm your twin brother. Siblings are supposed to worry about each other if one just runaways like you did.

Plus, if you didn't want to deal with me, why did not simply deny you were Una?"

"I'm not Una, I'm not the sister you once had! Don't you get it! I don't want to see you! I hate all the super and everything that has to do with the supers! Don't you get it, I hate you too!" These words sent a dagger to Universal Man's heart.

"But we are brother and sister-brothers and sisters have filial bounds of love. Your my sister, your suppose to love me because we're siblings." Universal Man babbled like an upset preschooler.

"Look. Just get the hell out of my office. " Getrude took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Her blood pressure had been unnaturally high ever since her campaign against supers began.

Universal Man repressed his tears. His sister didn't love him. All he could do now was keep her from destroying the own life he had created for himself.

"You know I wonder what the proper media would think of our genetic connection-you may not act like a sister, but genetics don't lie. It be pretty weird to learn that the leader of a campaign against supers was a super herself. The public doesn't like it when things like that turn up," He gambled.

Two can play whatever game you're doing, Getrude thought.

"Like they would believe you. Exposing any physical resemblance would involve taking off your precious mask. We all know how you hate doing that. Especially all those women you've disappointed."

"If the cause was good enough, I'd do it. Preventing from destroying my life and the lives of my fellow super would be worth it."

"Wouldn't admitting that we're sibling have bad results that for you also? The other supers would learn that you're related to an avid anti-super activist." Getrude tried a different move.

"Yes they would. But I know the allies I have would remain loyal to me, and the ones who hate me, well who gives a damn what they think."

Getrude was all out of ideas, except for the ones that involved murder. And she knew that was illegal and possibly impossible since she knew her brother was nigh-invulnerble.

Universal Man got his coat.

"I'll leave since I have nothing left to say to you."

Blazestone later came to the Beta Force hideout to find Universal Man drunk off his ass and babbling about people ignoring the bounds of siblings.

In the end, Universal Man never revealed to anyone that Getrude Manson was his sister. He told himself it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.

In the end she was his sister, and he couldn't hurt her even though she hurt him greatly.

In the end, he acknowledged the bounds between siblings, even though she didn't.


End file.
